This invention relates to improvements in laser mirrors, and more particularly to high energy laser mirrors having heat exchanger means for circulation of coolant fluid therethrough to prevent overheating of the mirror, and to methods for fabricating such mirrors.
Certain heat exchangers for high energy laser mirrors have conventionally been fabricated of molybdenum with joints and interfacing surfaces brazed with materials such as copper-gold alloy braze. For the heat exchanger assembly to exhibit the desired heat exchange properties, the heat exchanger components are characteristically thin walled, which often results in deformation of the mirror surface under the pressure of coolant flow through the heat exchanger. Further, molybdenum heat exchangers may suffer structural damage by the corrosive effects of the coolant, which conventionally is water.
Tungsten carbide heat exchangers fabricated in accordance with the present invention substantially eliminate, or reduce in critical importance, the foregoing problems associated with certain conventional heat exchangers, by exhibiting superior structural strength and corrosion resistance.
The present invention provides an improved heat exchanger configuration comprising an assembly of heat exchanger sections which may be easily fabricated in quantity by hot pressing techniques in reusable molds, may be further densified by isostatically pressing if required, and may be stacked and joined by diffusion bonding techniques. It might also be desirable to hot isostatically press the original shape in a non-reusable mold. The heat exchanger of this invention exhibits superior heat transfer properties, may be produced economically in quantity, and is highly resistant to deteriorating effects of exposure to high temperature.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved heat exchanger for high energy laser mirrors.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved laser mirror heat exchanger which may be produced in quantity.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved laser mirror heat exchanger which is repairable or replaceable.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a heat exchanger with no low temperature joints such as those found in brazed mirrors.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method for producing an improved high energy laser heat exchanger.
These and other objects of the present invention, as might occur to one with skill in the field of this invention, will become apparent as the detailed description of specific embodiments thereof proceeds.